


Some Time

by Elvichar



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-28
Updated: 2011-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvichar/pseuds/Elvichar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley is guarding Angelus. Many a true word spoken in... taunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Time

**Author's Note:**

> based on events of season 4, but with a few changes. Not really an AU, but an alternative sequence of events.

Angelus was rattling quite a few cages. Ever since that inconvenient ‘soul losing’ fiasco he had been acting more and more erratically. Wes had been given the task of minding the uncontrollable demon - well, he had volunteered for the job.

"She never loved you, Wes. You were never worthy of her – in her mind at least."

"Shut up." Wes gritted his teeth. All this taunting about Lilah was becoming tiresome. 

"Aw, baby got hurt?" Angelus’s teasing seemed to become more desperate and pathetic the longer he was locked away. "Maybe daddy Angel could kiss it better. Hey – bet he’d have liked that. Bet you’d have liked that." Angelus sniggered.

Wes hit the side of the bars with his gun.

"I said ‘shut up’. Angel was a good man. You have no right to talk about him in that way."

"Nyah. Angel was a big pussy. Always whining and moaning, pretending to moon over that slayer girl and the stupid cheerleader. You have no idea what I had to put up with all those years when he was trying to be the big romantic hero. Sickening. Especially when all he really wanted was…" Angelus broke off. He grinned lasciviously.

"Wanted what? " Wes gulped. "No. Don’t answer that. You don’t have anything to say anyway." He was disappointed in himself that he had even asked. It was obvious what Angelus was inferring.

"You dirty up nicely, Watcher-boy. Angel always wondered what you were hiding under those baggy tweed clothes you always used to wear. ‘Why, Mr Wyndham-Price, without your glasses, you’re beautiful’" Angelus guffawed.

"Do I have to tell you to shut up again?"

"If you want. It’s really quite sexy the way you growl like that. Like I said, if I swung that way…."

"I could easily stake you here and now."

"Ooh, promises, promises."

"Right," Wesley wasn’t really thinking. He unlocked the door and stepped into the cage. "I can kill you, or you can kill me. Either way there’s no way both of us are getting out of this cage alive."

"What? Have you gone crazy? I could kill you like that." Angelus snapped his fingers.

"Why don’t you then? It makes very little difference to me any more." Wesley gripped the stake he was holding tighter. He could feel a sliver of wood pushing into his palm, but he wasn’t about to let go of the only chance he had.

"You’re bluffing pretty boy. You’ don’t want to die."

‘Don’t I?"

Angelus pounced too quickly for Wesley to respond properly. He had been expecting an attack, but not like this. Angelus plunged his teeth into Wes’s neck, twisting his arm behind him.

It was painful, but strangely erotic. Wes decided to just go with the flow. Dying would be easier than living anyway.

Suddenly Angelus stopped.

He wiped his moth and chuckled. "Ooh. You taste good. No. Not going to kill you today. Now you try, eh." Angelus opened his arms out and patted his chest "Go on, right here. Dare you."

Wes touched his neck and looked at his hand. No matter how much blood he saw he was always surprised by how odd it looked. Dark and rich. He sometimes even wondered what it would be like to be a vampire, having to rely on the stuff for sustenance. He wasn’t even paying attention to Angelus any more. Maybe it was the blood loss. Maybe it was the shock of getting bitten. More likely it was the surprise that he wasn’t actually dead yet.

Wes threw down the stake and left the cage, Angelus didn’t even try to stop him. Or try to escape.  
It was almost as though he wanted to stay in his cage.

\--

Angel was back, but there wasn’t really any time to enjoy the reunion. 

It was all so chaotic.

It wasn’t until it was all over that he had time to really talk to Wes.

"I am sorry about what happened. You know that don’t you?" Angel looked sheepish.

"Apologise for what? What have you done?" 

"Angelus. Apologise for Angelus. I know what he said to you – all those terrible things. None of it was true you know"

"Well of course I know that. Angel – he may be a part of you, but he is not you. I respect and admire you – he is a monster."

"He is still a part of me though."

"Maybe you are a part of him too."

"Maybe I am" Angel looked down. "I am glad he, I, Didn’t kill you that time. You know, when…."

Wes touched his neck. It was still slightly sore, but it was healing well. He had managed to hide it from the rest of them. 

"Does it hurt, still?"

"A little. But not physically." For some reason, Angelus’s little crack about ‘daddy kissing it better’ sprung unbidden into Wes’s mind. 

Angel moved closer to Wes. "I don’t know how to make it better. Whatever I can do to make it up to you… just tell me, Wes. I can do it. I am good at contrition. Had a lot of practice."

Wes smiled. "It’s okay. Just knowing that Angelus is gone, for now, is comfort enough."

"Could I see it? The bite?"

"Why?" Wesley said, harshly, too quickly.

"Well, if you haven’t had it checked out it could be infected or something."

"It’s not. It’s fine."

"Can I see anyway?"

Reluctantly, Wes uncovered the bite mark. It was still clearly visible, although the puncture wounds had scabbed over.

"Aw, Wes. I am so sorry." Angel moved closer. " I don’t want to freak you out, but you know what never fails to heal those things right up?"

"Vampire blood."

"Yeah, but you know what else?"

Angel’s face was close to Wes’s now. Closer than it had ever been before. Wes looked at him, trying not to acknowledge that this unexpected intimacy was affecting him more deeply than Angel could have possibly imagined.

"What?"

"This."

Angel moved to Wes’s neck, kissing the wound gently.

"It’s a little known fact that vampire spit is really good for clearing up little blemishes," Angel smiled. Wes smiled too, nervously.

"Is that all that was about?" He asked expectantly. "Some people might say you have other reasons."

Angel looked at him. "Yeah. Well, let’s just say maybe some of what Angelus said had a few grains of truth."

"Just a few grains?" 

"Wes, maybe we should take this somewhere else. The others are going to be back pretty soon. I don’t want our little, um, discussion, to be interrupted."

"There are plenty of empty rooms we could use."

"Yeah. You know I was thinking that when I bought this hotel as a matter of fact."

"You were?"

Angel grinned. "Heh. Yeah. Want to come and explore with me?"

"I think that would be advisable," Wes said gravely. 

"Why so serious? Oh...." Angel noticed Fred and the others at the door. "Yes. I think it would be best. All right, Wes. You’re with me. We’ll take a look upstairs. The rest of you guard the lobby until we get back."

"And don’t even think of coming to look for us," Wes added, "We may be some time."


End file.
